Magic
by SopherGopherroxursox
Summary: A class of 10-year-olds who have read Percy Jackson learn that they have Greek or Egyptian blood, and travel to Camp Half-Blood to stop a war between the Greeks and Egyptians, and are awed by the world of magic. Takes place before Lost Hero, but after Percy has gone missing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Basically, a group of kids who've read the books go to Camp Half-Blood.**

**I wrote this like, 2 years ago. It's not very good (in my opinion), but my friend was begging me to upload it, so... Enjoy!**

**Part One: Sophie**

"I wonder, why are we having an assembly?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Esti.

"I bet it's because they're gonna announce something!" Chloe said sarcastically.

"You just might be right!" Avery said, not noticing the sarcasm.

* * *

Before I go any further, let me explain. My name is Sophie. Esti and Chloe are my two best friends. Avery is one of our classmates, as are other people you'll meet. Earlier, when we walked into our classroom, we found instructions from our teacher, Miss Sparrow, saying to take our stuff to the amphitheater.

When we arrived, the rest of the class was already there. As we sat down, Miss Sparrow stood up, and said:

"As you well know, you are all in HAWK. What you didn't know is that HAWK is really for sorting out people who are related to the gods. That's right, you are all related to the Greek or Egyptian gods!" This was so (for lack of a better word) shocking that we were all silenced, a first for our class. Grace even fainted! "Esti, Anna! Please pass these out," she held up a stack of papers reading:

_Katarina: Thoth_

_Christian: Hermes_

_Luke: Thoth_

_Anika: Aphrodite_

And so on…

"Where am I?" Esti, Chloe and I asked.

"A few of you are all powerful-that is, combine Egyptian and Greek heritage. Look on the back, please," Miss Sparrow said. The back read:

_Noah: Anubis/Ares_

_Esti: Isis/Athena_

_Chloe: Apollo/Bes_

_Sophie: Anubis/Apollo_

"Well, that does make sense," Chloe said. "I mean, I play pretty much every instrument."

"Yours makes sense a little, Sophie," Dylan said. "You play the drums. I don't know about the whole death thing, but…." She trailed off.

"Well, yeah," I admitted. "But that makes me related to both Noah and Chloe, and we're way different!"

"Okay, okay, enough chitchat. The reason you are being told this is very important. The world is at stake!" At these words, a man came running in.

"Yes, yes, that's right, the end of the world. The Egyptians and Greeks are at war!" He swept his arms out wide.

"Dun dun dun…." came from behind. I tried not to laugh, but the man frowned.

"Kind of like the Titans and the Greeks in Percy Jackson?" Aidan asked.

"Precisely. Now, we are going to get on a bus. The bus will take us to the Historical Society. From there, we'll go to Olympus. Any questions?" the man barked.

"N-no, sir," we said, then quickly filed out the door.

* * *

On the bus we quickly sat down. Looking at the groupings, and the list… everyone hung out with people who were related to gods of the same thing! Anika, Elisa, and Mya, Aphrodite. Christian and Jacob, Hermes. Anna, Dylan and Katarina, Athena/Thoth. There were only two oddball groups: Mark (Isis), Noah, and Tim (Hephaestus), and my own friends, Chloe, Esti and me.

"That's weird!" Chloe said, coming to the same conclusion as me, as usual.

"I know! But you know what else is weird?" I asked.

"That we're only going to Olympus and not the Egyptian version of Olympus?!" Esti exclaimed. We both stared at her, though we should have been used to it by now.

"Dang, you're good!" I finally exclaimed, and grinned. I have the best friends!

"We're here!" the man (Whose name I still didn't know) said. "Everyone off the bus!"

**A/N: So, I have about 6 chapters written after this one, although one is really long, so it might be more. I probably won't continue it much past there, unless I get a bunch of people who want me to continue. So, if you want more, review. If you think I need to work on anything, or spot a typo (no matter how small, they bug me), leave a review. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP, but not until tomorrow.** **Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

In the museum, we walked towards the Greek section. "This way!" the guy said, pointing to the left.

"But that's a restroom!" we all protested.

"Right." He pointed to the right. "Over here. Just walk towards it and you'll be… teleported."

"Like Platform 9 3/4 in _Harry Potter_?" Aidan asked.

"Precisely! Now, who will go first?" Everyone looked around nervously, not wanting to go first. Finally Anna and Kat stepped forward.

"We'll go first!" Anna said.

"Okay!" he cheered. "Just walk right through, and…"

* * *

Inside what we now knew to be the power-verification plant, we found out an interesting tidbit of information. In a pitch-black tunnel, the only light came from Esti and Mark's hair!

"Ah, yes. The gift of Isis is very, urm, bright." He snickered slightly. "Right this way now, separate into groups of power." We entered a large room, and the guy started pointing. "Music, there, all powerful, there, death, here."

* * *

I walked into an elevator. I stood there for a long time, longer than any other time I'd been in an elevator. Given how far underground we started, they seemed to be sending us to the core of the Earth!

Finally, the elevator stopped. I stepped out cautiously. I could see a slight glow ahead. Upon closer inspection, it was a television screen, and in front of it, on a sort-of-stage, was a single microphone. On impulse, I grabbed it. All around me _Eye of the Tiger_ started playing. I grinned. Apollo, right? _Music._ I sang along when the lyrics started.

_Rising up_

_ Back on the street_

_ Did my time,_

_ Took my chances_

_ Went the distance…_

Once the song was over, the microphone disappeared. I was holding drumsticks, and a drum set was in front of me. I laughed aloud. This was my instrument! The familiar strains of _You Don't Know You're Beautiful _surrounded me.

The pattern continued, playing a song on each instrument. Some instruments started popping up that I didn't know how to play, like guitar and clarinet, but I still somehow played them. It was awesome.

Finally, as my trombone faded away, a door opened up on my left.

* * *

As I walked down the path, the light slowly faded away into nothingness. This place sure seemed to like drama.

I came into a cavern, huge by the sound of it. The only small, pitiful amount of light came from a sign. It read: Many have died here. Get across.

"Across what?" I pondered aloud. Immediately a spotlight shone on the giant chasm right next to me. If I had been 6 inches farther to the left, I would have fallen to my doom. Fear of heights taking over, I frantically skittered backwards, upon which I noticed bridges spanning the gloom. They were labeled A, B, C, and D. _Many have died here… _ Anubis.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen… I am here to ask for your help. I am sorry that you died, but I would like to see another day." So they just killed people here? Children/teens? That was not cool. "Where did you die?"

"I died over there, on C," said a small blonde boy, maybe 7 years old.

"I died over there," stated a girl a little older than me, maybe 13 or 14. She pointed to bridge A.

"Here," said a sickly looking boy of about 10. He was standing on bridge B.

"How about D? Anyone from D?" I looked around, seeing only affirmations. "Allll-righty then!" I said, hoping to cheer myself up. I stepped straight through a ghost, which shimmered and looked very static-y. They were just holograms! Reassured, I slowly made my way across D, and came to a door.

**A/N: Sorry for the later-than-expected update, I've been busy. And also sick. And lazy. Sorry!** **I did add a lot more to this chapter than the first, hopefully it's a bit better.**

**Thanks to my (lone) follower: *drumroll* PercysFosterKid! Thank you so much! **

**Seriously, please review, favorite, follow, etc. Just somehow let me know you like it/hate it/want it to improve, it makes me want to write/type more. So, yeah!**


End file.
